


Everything was perfect (thouht it was not)

by Magi444



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, Not Beta Read, Sadie loves FMA, my first english work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi444/pseuds/Magi444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Amos must be a Doctor`s fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything was perfect (thouht it was not)

Everything was perfect.  
A perfect excuse came by itself. Highly unpleasant lady days. So simple and wonderful. Boys backed away immediately, girls asked only if she needed any help. All she had to do was to lock herself up in her room and wait for a signal from Amos. Who would think that old man practically worshiped Doctor Who? Thought, she had no right to gauge him. She had just finished her own cosplay.   
And then Waltubis run into the room.  
Whole plan was ruined.  
He boyfriend saw her dressed up as Edward Erlic.   
And he started to laugh.   
Bloody hell.  
Thought everything was supposed to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Waltubis (Walt+Anubis)- logical, right?  
> My first work in English EVER. There`s Polish version actually. I`m not sure, if i should write in English at all, so any coments would be brilliant.


End file.
